crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Himerareta Chikara
Himerareta Chikara (秘められた力) is the 53rd episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on October 13, 2002. Synopsis Kouya returns to the Tobita Club to share his experience during his two-day absence as well as apologizing to Wang Hu. Alex Borg also visits the Tobita Club and tells the reason behind his creation of Garuda Eagle for Carlos Williams. Plot The episode begins with Kouya talking to his mother on the phone. Afterwards, he greets his teammates who were silent upon his return. Lilika asks about his conversation with his mother. Also, Kaoru tells Kouya that during his absence the GFA announced that Kyousuke and Kuroudo will be facing each other in the final round of the elimination match. Jirou suggests that Kuroudo and Kyousuke must sleep in separate rooms. Kouya shares to his teammates, especially to Kyousuke about his sudden change after he left the Tobita Club and took all his anger away as well as the story of the legendary Gear God. Kouya explains to them that Gear Fighters must connect their hearts in playing Crush Gear and making it a happy game and stated that Takeshi and U-YA do not enjoy destroying Gears. But when Kyousuke asks about Wang Hu's situation (Kyousuke mentions the latter's rivalry with Kouya in the Filipino dub) he responds that the Four Stars Gear Fighter's situation is different. Kouya leaves the Tobita Club again, this time to visit Wang Hu. Upon the arrival of the Four Stars Team's hotel, Lan Fang warns him not to enter. But Kouya tells her that he wants to visit Wang Hu. Inside, Kouya asks if she gave Kyousuke the medicine for Kouya's wrist injury during the previous 2-on-2 match with her and Ma Liang (Kouya's tag teammate was Jirou during that time). Lan Fang tells Kouya that he only has five minutes to stay inside the room. He comes into the room to visit Wang Hu, but the latter attacks him. Lan Fang stops Wang Hu and apologizes to Kouya for his misbehavior. She suggests Kouya to leave. He apologizes to Wang Hu, and conscientiously confesses that his Shining Sword Breaker attack by Garuda Phoenix and his anger during the Asia Cup semifinals are the reasons behind his misbehavior. It is revealed that Kouya has Wang Hu's (damaged) pendant which later causes Wang Hu to return to his friendly self. Suddenly Ma Liang prevents Kouya from bringing the medallion back to Wang Hu. He suggests Kouya to leave, as well as warning him that he cannot play Crush Gear again if he goes back. Kouya replies that Ma Liang has full of anger in his heart. The young Chinese man grabs Kouya by the shirt until Lan Fang prevents him from hurting Kouya. The latter reveals that his main goal is to defeat Takeshi in Gear Fighting. Kouya hates the latter, and brought that anger even before he started joining Crush Gear tournaments. That anger is the reason behind the destruction of Garuda Eagle in Episode 22, and it even grew and involved U-YA of the Quo Vadis Team as seen in Episode 49. After that, Kouya tells the entire Four Stars team that the heart is the most important attribute in playing Crush Gear. Kouya persuades the angry Wang Hu to play Crush Gear again, and promises to Wang Hu that he will not show his anger anymore. Kouya then tearfully leaves the hotel, and contemplates by a lake and sees a vision of a cheerful Wang Hu in the water. Kouya could not help himself crying until a mysterious man greets him and pushes him into the water. It turns out that the man is Alex. After Kouya and Alex return to the Tobita Club's hotel, Jirou wonders why Alex visits them and asks if the reason behind the visit is to cheer Kouya up. Alex replies that he will offer Lilika a hand-in marriage. To his jealousy, Jirou angrily pleads to Alex if he is just joking. The latter tells him to calm down. The laughter suddenly stops when Kyousuke interrupts them and asks why Alex built Garuda Eagle for Carlos. Alex tells the real story behind this to the Tobita Club. A while after Alex quitted the club, he received a call from Mr. Tobita in Brazil. After he arrived there, Alex saw the young Carlos sitting sadly in a bed. Mr. Tobita stated that Carlos blamed himself for Yuhya's death, and since the incident he is always alone sitting in the bed. The only thing that made him happy is a picture of Yuhya and his Crush Gear. Mr. Tobita suggested Alex to build another Garuda Eagle for Carlos. When Carlos received the Gear, he kept on crying upon recalling his traumatic memories of Yuhya’s death after being saved. As time passed by, Carlos had an excellent skill in using Garuda Eagle. It is also revealed that Alex taught Shining Sword Breaker to him. Later after Alex finishes his story, he gives a collection of Yuhya’s notebooks to Kouya. The notebooks contain Yuhya’s Gear Fighting notes and strategies, and Kouya is told to read them. Alex also gives a Crush Gear box to Jirou on his rematch against Brad Fincher after he suffered a loss during an exhibition match in the Manganji Club's post-Asia Cup victory party. The episode ends with Kouya reading one of his brother’s notebooks. Trivia *This episode shows a phone conversation as an opening scene for the second time after episode 32 where Lilika talks to her mother on the phone after seeing the former's father in the Quo Vadis team, a South American Crush Gear team *The episode title is a reference of the Gear Fighter's connection with his Crush Gear **It is also a reference to the famous Gospel song The Power of Your Love *This is one of the few episodes where Takeshi was mentioned but does not appear. *The episode shows a wall clock implying that Kouya's story lasted until 10:03 in the morning. *Aside from Kouya, Kyousuke also knows about the legend of the Gear God who is also a Gear Master. *Kouya breaks the fourth wall in this episode while talking to Four Stars Team He mentions the following episodes: Episode 1- His hatred for Takeshi before joining tournaments Episode 22- The disintegration of Garuda Eagle Episode 48 and 49- His anger towards U-YA of the Quo Vadis Team after learning about his brother's death. *Another instance of fourth wall breaking is that Kouya also reminded all of the TV viewers that the heart and emotions of the Gear Fighter is very important in playing Crush Gear *Like Kouya, Lan Fang also breaks the fourth wall when she told Kouya that he only has five minutes to stay inside the Si Xing Hu Tuan's room to talk to Wang Hu. This is actually a reference to the time remaining before the first commercial break of the episode. **This is true in the Filipino dub *Although a joke (which Jirou hopes), it is illegal for Alex to engage Lilika since they are both below their legal age. **The legal minimum marriage age in the Japanese system is 20 years old (18 for males and 16 for females, both with parental consent). Alex and Lilika are both 15 years old. *The fifth time Kouya cries in the anime *The second time Jirou gets jealous because of Alex. The first time was in Episode 37 where the latter kisses Lilika and the former screams in the end of that episode. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)